Colours
by Sowelu
Summary: Brilla de forma imperceptible mientras la tomas del bolsillo. Al girarla entre tus dedos el reflejo del sol te devuelve un arcoíris de tonalidades. Retos a la carta, Amarillo. "Luz" Luna Lovegood. TERMINADA.
1. Chapter 1

**Retos a la Carta**

**Tabla Arcoiris: "__****Añil"**

**Personaje: Luna Lovegood**

"_**Friends"**_

Cuando Luna pinta, sus dedos se amoldan al pincel de tal manera que crea poesía. Sus manos se ciñen al pedazo de madera como si fuera hecho exclusivamente para ella, mientras los trazos bailan a través del aire impregnando los colores que su imaginación le dicta.

Y pinta porque su madre esta ahí, mirándola. Porque con cada color que usa y mezcla, su madre va tomando forma frente a ella. Con una sonrisa y mirada taciturna. Con su vestido favorito que ahora ella guarda en su armario y que también fue el favorito de _ella_.

Cuando su padre se lo regaló y tuvo la edad de usarlo, apartó discretamente el tubo de óleo que contenía el mismo color, tan solo para usarlo en ocasiones especiales y poderle dar ese toque final a su obra de manera excepcional.

Hoy sus delicadas manos revolotean la enorme caja que tiene en un rincón. Hace dos años que no pinta y por eso luce descolorida y polvorienta, pero su contenido sigue resultando igual de valioso que cuando lo guardó. Busca y saca, y vuelve a guardar hasta que da con ella. Y con cuidado la extrae y la pone junto a sus demás herramientas. Acomodándolas y viéndolas con sigilo.

Su pequeña y desordenada caja de óleos descubre a una chiquilla amante del color, y sus dedos pasan sobre cada tubo como si los saboreara. Se detiene en uno y con cuidado toma el que está menos gastado, para comenzar a dar el toque final a su última obra.

Y sabe que el **"añil"** es perfecto para el tema. Porque es especial, porque es su favorito. Porque es el más indicado. Porque es el color del vestido de su madre.

Y el suave pincel se desliza para escribir siete letras. Letras que quedaran impregnadas en su cuarto, como lo están ellos en su corazón. Y la palabra se descubre y completa uno a uno de los eslabones de la pequeña cadena, donde se lee "FRIENDS".

Finalmente, la obra está terminada.

_-fin-_

* * *

Beteo: Nayades...! gracias hasta el infinito

Dedicado con muchisimo cariño a Rose... mujer... que me has convencido y esta pequeña viñeta es para ti... disfrutala xD

SOWELU


	2. Chapter 2

_**Violeta**_

"_**Danzando"**_

-¿Porqué puedes ver los thestrals?-

La voz de Ginny llegó al oído de Luna tan perceptible como si le hiciera la pregunta directamente a su oído. Para llenar después su mente de una dulce voz a lo lejos.

-¡Danza mi Luna!- Su madre le gritaba desde la distancia mientras le indicaba a su hija que imitara sus movimientos. La pequeña rubia de tan solo nueve años giraba con los ojos cerrados en un enorme patio, que se encontraba detrás de la gran torre del viejo condado de Ottery St. Catchpole.

Y mientras bailaba, sus oídos zumbaban gracias al viento que recorría sus lacios cabellos. Su madre la veía embelesada, mientras la pequeña, se reía más fuerte con cada giro.

-¡Sigue, sigue… No pares hija, que la luna nunca ha dejado de girar para hacernos ver un nuevo día!-

Su madre cantaba, brincaba. Y a los ojos de Luna parecía tan bella y perfecta, que sus palabras se quedaban grabadas en su mente mientras el vestido **"****violeta****"** que llevaba Luna, se ondulaba y alzaba con cada paso.

Dio pie a movimientos más largos, andando detrás de su madre alzando los brazos y tirando su cabeza a los lados, y mientras lo hacía, el ruido de sus pies entre la suave hierba la iba cautivando. La tarde transcurrió y eventualmente ambas se fueron deteniendo en su frenética diversión. Y tomaron asiento, en una banca de madera en la entrada posterior de la construcción.

-Mi querida hija…- Los ojos de su madre eran tan platinados y ensoñadores como los suyos.- Siento decirte que en este momento te tengo que dejar, el trabajo me espera.- Y Luna repentinamente sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón. - Sabes que tengo que hacerlo, pero te veré de nuevo… muy pronto-

La niña recibía las mismas frases cada tarde que ella se encerraba en su pequeña buhardilla a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba su casa. Y ella como casi todas las tardes asentía con la seguridad de que en la hora de la cena, sería su madre la principal en acompañarla.

Pero esta vez… todo era distinto.

Ella sintió un suave impulso de abrazarla, y sostenerla tan fuerte mientras su madre la observaba extrañada. -Te quiero- Y sin más, la dejó irse en un fino andar hasta que se cerró la puerta tras ella. Luna se quedó hipnotizada, prendida a lo que sucedería en cualquier momento. Y no parpadeó, incluso cuando su padre corrió a tomarla en brazos.

- Ella volverá… me lo ha prometido papá- Y sus ojos seguían igual de limpios, alegres, risueños. Húmedos, comprendía lo que había pasado, pero también sabía que su madre le cumplía todas sus promesas.

Y su recuerdo se ha mantenido tan fresco, para como ella sabe, estar atenta a cualquier indicio.

-Eso no importa ahora Ginny. Ven, te ayudo a subirte… -Luna le mostró hábilmente a sus amigos como montar, y todos salieron con la fuerte presión de los animales al comenzar el vuelo.

…

-¡Yo también escucho las voces, Harry!- 'Porque ella prometió regresar', terminó para sus adentros… 'Ella va a regresar'.

_-fin-_

* * *

Beteo: Nayades... Te quiero mucho loca!

Muchisimas gracias por el recibimiento que le dieron a Luna, tanto por fanfiction como por el LJ. Y sin más espero que igualmente esta viñeta sea de su agrado...

Akelos o Sabaku xD no importa donde mujer... gracias...! Wendy, Stef, Estefania (ah jajaja pondre tu nombre completo porque quiero Fania) xD a ustedes ya sobran las palabras... se les aprecia mucho... Rose... si andas por ahi... gracias por el mini mensaje en el fic...

JOr y Neyade... espero que este tambien les agrade... xD

Saludos a todos... SOWELU


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naranja**_

"_**Te encontré**__**"**_

El otoño para Luna es especial, le gusta caminar sobre los senderos donde pisa las secas hojas que le dicen adiós a los días soleados. Y cuando el atardecer se pinta de **"****naranja****" **a ella le parece que el cielo sonríe por el excelente día que fue.

Y disfruta la brisa que le llega desde el mar, sin darse cuenta que no está sola. Sin percatarse que hoy la tarde está más feliz que de costumbre. Y no lo nota, porque está muy ocupada viendo como unos juncos se van apilando en la orilla gracias a las olas que los mecen.

Pero para unos ojos cafés ella no pasa desapercibida. Es observada con cautela porque su pelo luce desarreglado. Sin embargo, los pies van por la arena para acercarse a ella, la pisan profundamente, como profunda es la energía que tira de él. Que lo lleva hacía ella.

-¿Has escuchado como los juncos se platican las miles de historias que el mar les trae?- Suelta Luna sin voltear el rostro, con una dulce voz melódica. Mientras el chico a sus espaldas se detiene en seco.

Él la observa más de cerca, analizando el vestido que porta y el sombrero con una extraña flor. Mientras sus pies descalzos entierran sus dedos en la arena. Y da un paso más cerca de ella, como si alguien pasara y lo empujara hacia su destino.

Y su boca habla como si conociera aquella extraña de toda la vida.

-¿Y cuál es la última historia?- Al terminar su pregunta sonríe discretamente, esperando ver en que puede parar aquel juego.

Y Luna sonríe aún más ampliamente, aunque por la posición él aún no se ha dado cuenta. Pero su corazón tumba más rápido y la voz que él extraño le ha devuelto le resulta exquisita, mejor que el sonido de fondo. Y sin pensárselo dos veces voltea. Y sus ojos se descubren bailando a la par que el chico tímido se acerca más rápido.

Para estos momentos él ya ha hurtado su sonrisa, y sus ojos los ha guardado instintivamente en su corazón. Llega hasta el sitio para sin siquiera preguntarlo, colocarse junto a ella.

-¿Las quieres escuchar?- Su voz le resulta extrañamente nerviosa. -Son largas y quizás…-Pero él la interrumpe.

-Las quiero escuchar todas, tengo tiempo para hacerlo-

Y ella se deja caer en la arena mojada, haciendo flotar gracilmente su vestido en la acción, él la mira embelesado. Para luego tomar la misma acción y escuchar atentamente su voz. Seguramente las historias les llevara toda la noche, quizás días o una vida entera.

_-fin-_

* * *

Beteo: Nayades...!

**edit:** bueno tanto en el livejournal como acá me han preguntado sobre quien se trata... y les digo, en lo personal esta viñeta la hice pensando en Rolf... su esposo, pero decidi no ponerle el nombre para que fuera mas impersonal, pero desde la perspectiva de luna ante el amor... o el enamoramiento xD

Espero sea de su agradooo! gracias a todos los reviews!! J0r, Wendy, Stef y MariJose... gracias )

SOWELU


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rojo**_

"_**Looney"**_

Looney se asoma en los cestos de basura, busca debajo del sillón de la sala común y mira por tercera vez dentro de un zapato olvidado junto a la chimenea. Sabe que los juegos de sus compañeros son extremos y jura en un noventa y nueve por ciento que ese zapato no fue olvidado por que si en un rincón. Algo debió haber estado dentro, como sus aretes de rábano que tanto adora, y la mascada azul que le regaló su padre.

Sube a su dormitorio y busca detrás de las cortinas, se cerciora que en el tocador no haya nada mal puesto y finalmente, suelta un largo suspiro mientras se detiene frente al marco de la puerta para comenzar la búsqueda en el resto de castillo. Y cada vez falta menos tiempo.

Cualquiera que la viera podría asegurar que está loca, que hacer caso de los juegos tontos que le imponen sus compañeros es irracional y más a estas horas de la noche. Pero ella no escucha, o quizás si. Y le agrada que sus amigos se diviertan aunque sea a sus costillas, mientras voltea hacia todas direcciones en los oscuros pasillos de la escuela. No tiene miedo, no ve porque tenerlo. Incluso por momentos, se da el lujo de ir brincando y tarareando una canción desconocida. Y sospechosamente, nunca se ha topado con Filch ni su gata. Sospechosamente puede andar inmune a encontrarse en peligro, como si miles de hadas le cuidaran el camino, y le cubrieran de un brillo especial, por que a la luz de la luna que se cuela por ciertas ventanas, su cabello resplandece plateado.

Y seguiría en su ensoñación privada sino fuera porque ha escuchado un sollozo en algún lugar cercano, la verdad es que cualquiera sabría que es una chica y que no se encuentra nada bien. Se detiene a unos metros y reduce la distancia caminando ligeramente, casi como si sus pies fueran flotando entre las nubes. En su mente salta automaticamente una frase.

-Él se dará cuenta que te quiere mucho, solo tienes que esperar- Las palabras de Luna fueron tan bajas con la intención de no espantar a la chica, sin éxito alguno. Por la emoción, una cabellera _**"roja"**_ giró bruscamente buscando a la fuente de la voz, parándose inmediatamente para asegurarse de lo que escuchaba.

-Perdón, pero no comprendo a que te refieres…- Y la chica frente a ella se enjuaga las lágrimas con la manga de su sweter, como si pudiera desaparecer los rastros que indican que ha llorado por mucho tiempo.

-Que solo tienes que ser tu misma, él te notará- Y Luna observa como la chica desvía la mirada nerviosamente, espera.

-Tu eres Loon… Luna, ¿verdad?- Ella solo asiente. -¿Qué haces a estas horas despierta?- Sabe que la pregunta la ha hecho tan solo para despistar.

-Busco mis pertenencias… por cierto, tu eres Ginny…-No había sido una pregunta, aún así la chica respondió agitando la cabeza. -

-¿Tus… tus pertenencias?-

-Mis compañeros de casa me las esconden cada año, pero todavía me faltan unas cosas y sino me doy prisa quizás durante las vacaciones unos wlazees se los lleven.

-¡Pero que desagradables!-

-No del todo, verás, es entretenido… ahora si me disculpas, tengo que encontrar unos zapatos- Y Luna hace ademán de dar la media vuelta e irse.

-Espera- Ve como Ginny se compone la ropa, el cabello y se termina de secar las lágrimas sueltas que aun andan por su rostro. -Yo te ayudo a buscarlas, quizás terminemos más pronto.- Y Luna sonríe encantadoramente, y Ginny le responde, quizás no sean amigas, ni sea el mejor momento para entablar una relación, lo cierto es que ambas necesitan encontrar o encontrarse, y juntas, definitivamente lo harán mejor… Al menos es lo que Luna cree.

_-fin-_

* * *

Beteo: Nayades... linda... muchas gracias, espero saber pronto de ti... sabras mas de mi seguro xD

stef, wendy, j0r, marijose y kiiandy black... y todos los que pasen lean y no dejen review... aun asi, gracias por darle el vistazo a luna... si has llegado del livejournal igual muchas gracias...!

SOWELU


	5. Chapter 5

_**Verde**_

"_**El héroe"**_

Ella sabe de él desde que supo leer, y ha crecido con la gran hazaña que tuvo el famoso "niño que vivió", lejos de una familia como tal, lejos de amigos. Del mundo mágico. Pero ella sabe que todo lo que dicen los periódicos amarillistas y revistas sobre él, solo es parte de un gran circo de personas que se creen con derechos para manejarlo a su antojo. Y ella está segura, que él no es tipo de héroe que todo mundo cree.

Ella lo ve caminar, y ve en sus ojos la decisión de proteger a sus amigos, de estar con ellos cuando lo necesitan. Incluso de por nobles causas, dejar que gente cercana a él lo dañe con comentarios absurdos.

Y sabe que algún día será amiga de Harry Potter, lo ha visto en sus ojos, lo ha sentido cuando le ha preguntado por los extraños esqueletos alados que jalan de los carruajes. Y enseguida voltearse para seguir en su lectura, sabiendo que Harry está sufriendo tanto o más que ella, y algo le dice que él pide respuestas, que a su debido tiempo, ella le dará.

Una tarde se deja caminar frente al repentino espectáculo que está llevando el calamar gigante sobre el lago. Hay agua salpicando por todos lados, mientras las zambullidas llegan a sus oídos. Y lo ve. Detrás de un pequeño arbusto como si estuviera escondiéndose de alguien en particular. Probablemente así sea. Pero ella sabe que se esconde por debilidad, que realmente quiere a alguien con quien hablar y silenciosamente decide por él.

-Hola Harry Potter- Las suaves palabras llegan en forma de susurro a sus oídos, haciéndo que la mirada **verde** esmeralda brille de la sorpresa..

-Luna- Es lo único que le escucha decir. Y mientras ella se acerca para tomar asiento junto a él, discretamente se percata que lleva los pies desnudos.

-Creo en ti- Comenta Luna como si diera las buenas noches o se presentara por primera vez. Sin embargo, las tres palabras las pronuncia cargadas de sincera esperanza.

Harry voltea a ver los ojos plateados que centellean de alguna extraña complicidad. Y atiende a fruncir levemente el ceño, mientras el dolor cruza su rostro. Necesita apoyo y ella lo sabe. Por eso posa abiertamente su pequeña mano en su hombro.

-Tienes buenos amigos que confían también en ti.- Harry relaja el rostro. -Y no debes dejar que se alejen de ti, los necesitas-

Harry asiente ligeramente mientras deja que su rostro se relaje. Y levemente comienza a ponerse de pie, mientras quita rastro de las ramas dejadas en su capa. Tiende la mano a Luna para levantarla pero ella niega dulcemente para quedarse sentada.

-Voy a disfrutar otro rato más del espectáculo.- Se perfila una sonrisa sobre una de las comisuras de su boca. -El calamar se está luciendo.-

Él la observa sin saber como responder, solo se da cuenta a los lejos del chapoteo y regresa la mirada a la rubia que con ojos saltones no pierde movimiento alguno.

-Creo que debo… ir a hablar con ellos- Y Luna sabe a quienes se refiere, y también asiente casi de manera imperceptible, volteando brevemente el rostro hacia él.

-Ve Harry- Y él da media vuelta con toda la intención de ir hacia el castillo, pero sabe que hay momentos en los que ciertas cosas pueden esperar. Decide regresar para sentarse junto a la chica, mientras el sol comienza a bajar sobre las montañas.

-Gracias Luna-

* * *

beteo: Nayades... te quiero... un besito!

a todos y cada uno(a) que se acercaron y dejaron review o comment en el lj... incluco mails... Gracias!

SOWELU


	6. Chapter 6

_**Azul**_

"_**Satélite"**_

—_¿Porqué me llamo Luna?_

—_¿Acaso no has volteado al cielo?_

—_Si, es precioso._

—…_pues en las noches un satélite lo ilumina con fuerza, como queriendo evitar que los ciegos en la oscuridad tropiecen. _

—_La luna._

—_Exacto…_

Luna observaba el satélite con el cual su padre solía contarle historias de pequeña. Su brillo resplandecía a través de los barrotes que se volvían más delgados a medida que los observaba con meditación. Luego de unos minutos podía verla completamente como una ventana normal en cualquier lugar, y no como una reja en el sótano de la mansión de los Malfoy.

Llevaba dos semanas sola, el frío implacable que en las noches solía pegar se burlaba de ella al entrar por el mismo espacio por la cual la luna llena se lucía ante ella, dejándose ver casi totalmente a través de la ventana, parecía tratar de confortarla…

—_Alguna vez has visto el conejo de la luna…_

Luna lo había visto, incluso bailar si así lo quería, su gran imaginación parecía complacerla cuando ella más lo necesitaba, pero ahora el conejo estaba quieto, en silencio, al igual que ella. Quería entender porque estaba ahí. Sabía la razón básica, pero Luna nunca se conformaba con lo que todo mundo parecía comprender, ella iba más allá, y algo le decía que tenía que estar ahí, aunque la idea pareciera más absurda de lo que alguna vez soñó.

Cerró sus ojos, casi pidiendo perdón por perderse unos minutos de esa noche. Suspiró. Su pecho se hinchó con dos largas aspiradas del aire rancio que se movía por el lugar, olor a odio y desprecio. Olor a restos de comida olvidada en un rincón. Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir lentamente mientras en la parte de arriba se escuchaban gritos y empujones. Traían a alguien más.

Su primera reacción fue alejarse hacía el rincón. Ella no tenía miedo, bien podía quedarse al frente y esperar. Aunque sabía que mejor era el rincón oscuro, sin moverse, a la espera de que algún mortífago o en su caso Peter hicieran chirriar la puerta desvencijada de madera. Tres segundos después, la escasa luz que le llegaba desde unos de los pasillos hizo que viera dos siluetas. La primera torpe y voluminosa entró con algo de esfuerzo, empujando la puerta en su totalidad. La segunda fue traída a rastras, con el aliento jadeante, sus ropas desarregladas y tiritando. A la luz de la débil luz de los pasillos lo podía notar, pero a la luz de la luna colándose en el lugar, Luna vio más allá de una débil silueta, los ojos que le regresaron una inminente preocupación, eran cálidos. El brillo **"azul" **era cautivador.

En cuanto lo vio dar un paso hacia la pequeña cárcel, su instinto hizo tomarle los dedos fríos y huesudos que mantenían temblores de miedo. Lo ayudó a entrar y lo sentó en el suelo, donde minutos antes había estado Luna viendo las estrellas y soñando con ellas.

—Tú… tan pequeña, aquí encerrada… esto es terrible —El suave murmullo del viejo Señor Ollivander resonó en cada pared. Ella débilmente le devolvió una sonrisa.

—¿Ha visto el conejo de la luna, Sr. Ollivander? —La pregunta lo desarmó, dejándolo completamente sin nada que decir. La observó, fijándose en sus ojos, en los dedos delgados que sostienen sus manos.

—Dime, ¿quién eres?

—Luna, Luna Lovegood —Le responde con voz clara y melodiosa.

-Ah, la hija de Xenophilius, tu padre ha estado muy preocupado por ti —Luna baja la vista, por primera vez en esas dos semanas en que su corazón había luchado por mantener el ánimo alto, siente que algo puede resquebrajarse. Regresa la mirada, y sus ojos son sinceros mientras una lágrima se desborda por su rostro.

—Él es fuerte, se que aguantará —Su voz es temblorosa.

—Lo sé pequeña, lo sé… ahora, ¿qué me decías de ese conejo en la luna? —Luna lo observa de nuevo fijamente. Y parece animarse con tener compañía, con tener con quien hablar, con quien compartir sus historias. Mientras la luna se deja ver una vez más por ese pequeño hueco en la pared.

* * *

Beteo: Nayades...

Gracias por haber leído... Tanto si dejas rr o no.. SOWELU


	7. Chapter 7

_**Amarillo**_

"_**Luz"**_

Brilla de forma imperceptible mientras la tomas del bolsillo. Al girarla entre tus dedos el reflejo del sol te devuelve un arcoíris de tonalidades. **Amarillo**, como el caramelo que le pones a la torta de melaza en el desayuno; o naranja, como una de las blusas favoritas que sueles usar cuando sales con tu padre en vacaciones. En una rápida acción te la llevas hacia el pecho con el puño cerrado, la aprieta mientras sonríes, el objeto de metal está quemándote la mano.

Tú sonrisa no se desvanece mientras recorres el pasillo hacía la planta baja, tus pasos se vuelven presurosos y comienzas a juguetear con la moneda en tu mano. Los rostros en colores brillantes aparecen en tu mente, a la espera del reencuentro, de volver a ver a tus amigos.

Aquellos que esperas lleguen cuando tus rodillas se debilitan, que te hablen sin importarle si alguna especie de animal mágico invisible se les pega en el cabello, que al leer la revista de tu padre no corran por los pasillos gritando que el editor es un chiflado. Esos que aunque no compartan muchas cosas contigo, darían la vida por ti si fuera necesario. _Te rescatarían de una fría celda con todo el riesgo incluido._

Mientras tus zapatos van marcando cada paso, recuerdas cuando surcaste con tus ojos la sala donde el ejército de Dumbledore alguna vez se reunió, observaste rostros llenos de coraje y decisión, mientras empuñabas tu varita conjurando un patronus. Sentías tus ojos arder con la concentración que significaba ver a cada persona cercana a ti. Queriendo grabar sus nombre, el timbre de sus voces. Ahora tienes amigos.

La amistad significa mucho para ti, no dejas escapar una oportunidad para demostrarlo. Y sabes que los momentos exactos son cuando los ojos de "esos amigos" te voltean a ver esperando compartir el llanto.

Sin esperarlo, sin planear cual será tu próximo movimiento, tus pies te llevan al jardín de Shell Cottage, donde Harry está sentado de rodillas aferrado en aquél pequeño ser de ojos saltones. Comprendes el dolor que transmite a cada reflejo.

_- Deberíamos cerrar sus ojos_.

Comentas mientras llegas hasta él y depositas tu mano en su hombro. Ves a los demás salir de la casa en ese momento y sabes que no será fácil. Las despedidas suelen ser dolorosas. Vacilas, solo un poco, el tiempo necesario para no perder el equilibrio y pasar tu mano derecha sobre los ojos de Dobby, al mismo tiempo que con tu otro mano te cierras la chaqueta ante el frío cortante que se siente por la brisa.

–_Ya está –dices suavemente.- Ahora podría estar durmiendo._

Pareciera que pasan por alto tu comentario, mientras podrías jurar que si todos se mantuvieran quietos, quizás comenzaría a respirar.

–_Pienso que deberíamos decir algo. –_Es imposible contenerte_- Yo voy primero, ¿puedo?_

Sientes la mirada de todos, pero tienes la certeza de que nadie te considera una chiflada. Quizás se sientan aliviados. Te aclaras la garganta.

–_Muchas gracias Dobby por rescatarme de aquel sótano. Es tan injusto que tuvieras que morir cuando eras tan bueno y tan valiente. Siempre recordaré lo que hiciste por nosotros. Espero que seas feliz ahora._

Esperas porque alguien apoye tu idea y se anime a hablar. Te detienes en los ojos de Ron, tu corazón se acelera cuando observas que abre su boca.

_- Si… Gracias Dobby._

El adiós de un amigo siempre es difícil. Lo supiste en el momento en el que Dobby era depositado en la tumba que Harry había cavado para él. Lo supiste mientras perdías seres queridos en la guerra.

Sabes que será difícil mientras observabas la moneda del _Ejercito de Dumbledore_ brillar, como si te quisiera dar un mensaje. Recuerdas que Fred prometió encenderla cuando hubiera noticias.

Sabes que te esperan.

Supiste que Harry estaba vivo mientras el escozor de la mano iba en aumento. Cuando una ligera marca roja se quedaba en la palma de tu mano.

Pero nunca dudaste por un amigo.

* * *

Gracias a nayades y est-potter por su ayuda =)

ultima viñeta... terminado... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR.

**SOWELU**


End file.
